With You, Only You
by XoXoBrielCipriano
Summary: 6 Years of nightmare will not make you get over it. Rated M for Lemons. Finnick and Katniss. One-shot.


The Hunger Games Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns everything but this plot is mine :)

-With You, Only You-

Katniss grey eyes were wide open. The fear in them was obvious. She was dreaming again. The last good night sleep she had was like a forever ago and it was with Peeta, Peeta who used to wrap her in his strong and capable hands, those hands that seem to wipe away all the nightmares. Now she's alone. Peeta was gone. Gale was gone. Prim was gone, mom too. She was left all alone with countless restless night filled with the nightmare of roses and blood, screams and cries, hollowness and longing for something she can't quite put her finger on.

Knocks on her door startled her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She walked toward the door and Finnick stood before her, searching her face with his sea green eyes.

"Are you okay Katniss? I heard your screams,"

"I am fine Finnick, thanks for asking and sorry to wake you up," she said and pushed the door to close it but Finnick block it with his hands.

"Wait!" he said.

"What do you want Finnick?"

"Can I come in?" he said.

"What for?" she said.

"I want a company to talk with," he said and raised his blond eyebrows to the max. His face was fully awake and grinning at her.

"I think Buttercup is free by now," she said and turned to look at the cat that meowed with question at her.

"By company, I mean a person,"

"You're persistent," she said and let him in.

"Nice room Kat, I like messiness, feels like home,"

"Glad you like it, so what do you want to talk about?" Katniss was not aware of it at first but now that Finnick was sitting across her, she noticed that he was shirtless and was only wearing his boxer shorts. He seems like he doesn't mind though. Finnick and Katniss now make District 13 their home. Living there with all the rules was sucks, but at least, both of them could start anew there.

"I don't know how to say this but, it was another nightmare,"

"Finnick we all have nightmares,"

"I know that, but I want to talk about it, it makes me feel better. Maybe you should try it sometimes," Finnick said, a hint of exasperation was heard in his voice. "And besides, you can't sleep and I can't sleep. So while we have time to spare, I don't see any harm in talking to each other,"

"Okay, okay, Mr Odair, I see it now…" she said in a jokey tone and that earned a smile from Finnick. "Okay, shoot me with your nightmares," she said.

"I dreamt about Annie. I dreamt of her calling me. She said _'Finnick, save me Finnick,'_ and I run, I run and run and run to her as hard and as fast as I can but I can't reach her. The more I run, the further she was from me and she cried in my dreams and I kept saying to her_ 'I'm coming Annie!"_ but I was not even close to get to her. The she cried _'STOP!'_ and I did. I don't know why I stopped even though I know the fact that she was still so far away from me. I stopped and she said in the softest voice ever, _'Let me go Finnick, let me go,'"_ and he cried. His shoulder hunched and it broke her heart to see him like this. She walked to him and put her arms around him, whispering soothing words to him.

"She said…" Finnick voice croaked as he tried to continue his story. She let him, because she knew that he wanted to tell this, so that he could let it go, it had been haunting him, and this maybe will make him feel better. "She said _'let me go and move on,"_ I told her that I can't and she said _'yes, you can, don't keep me stuck in here, I need to go and you need to let me go, I love you,'"_ as he said that, he cried even harder than before. He is holding on to her tightly, as if she was the only rope and he was falling off the cliff. He had nobody, other than her, he had nobody and so does she. She was holding him till his crying ceased.

"Thank you Katniss, for listening…God that was embarrassing…I cried in front of you,"

"Don't worry, I see bravery and strength inside a man who cried," she said

"Thank you," he said. "What about you?" he said and wiped his tears dry.

"Nah…I got nothing really to tell" she said.

"Come on Katniss, I am a willing listener over here, you know you can trust me," he said.

"Fine, but, you know, my dreams, it comes in flashes. I sometime dreamt of Peeta and his hands, painting for me, how he used to hold me and washed away my nightmares, and then in a second, it could change to a horrifying nightmare. Nightmare of him, die in my own hands, my arrow through his chest. I dreamt of sea of blood that is on fire and I am drowning in it, of Prim screaming at me, screaming so helplessly I wish I could die in my dreams. She screamed my name before she blew up to pieces and I stood there, doing nothing like a statue. I want it to stop. I said _'STOP!' _but everything just come to me faster and faster and louder I heard screams everywhere it was so loud like everybody was screaming at my ear," she stopped there, too scared to continue. Finnick hug her and whispering to her ears that everything will be okay.

"Do you know what those people screamed at me?" she said. Her voice shuddered with fear.

"You can tell me if you want," Finnick said. He was stroking her dark brown hair that was free from the braid that usually crowned on top of her head.

"They screamed _'YOU KILLED US!'_" and she broke to a tears, she cried on Finnick's shoulder.

She cried hard, she cried and let everything out, everything that had confined her to nightmares since 6 years ago. She felt Finnick's lips on top of her head.

When she was sated, she disengaged herself from Finnick's shoulder and wiped her tears.

"Wow, where did that come from," she said, almost laughing.

"I don't know, but you feel better didn't you?" He said; his hands still around her shoulder.

"I do. I am sorry for drenching your shoulder though," she said.

"It's okay," he said and turned to look at her. They were facing each other and their faces were so close that the tip of their noses almost touching. She felt Finnick leaning in toward her. She closed her eyes, as if her eyes were expecting it to happen. But consciousness snapped into her at the very moment where their lips were almost touching and she turned away.

"Y-you should probably go," she said, standing up, releasing herself from Finnick's touch. Finnick abide without any argument. She sent him to the door.

"Thank you for listening to me tonight Katniss," he said at the door. "It really meant so much for me,"

"You're welcome and thank you too for listening to me too," she said politely. She looked up and her gray eyes met Finnick's sea green eyes.

She really doesn't know how it started but suddenly Finnick's lips were on her and she was kissing him back. They were somehow were locked in a passionate embrace that involved each other hands to grab on each other bodies like there were about to die and each other were all they had at the time.

The force of Finnick's kiss pushed both of them back into her room. Finnick kicked the door shut without breaking their kiss. One of his hands was on the small of her back, pushing her body closer to him and his other hand was cupped to the back of her head, deepening the kiss that were a tangled mess of tongue and clashes of their teeth.

Finnick pushed her down to her bed and continued to kiss her. His kiss trailed to the corner of her lips and lower to her chin and along her jawline. He sucked the skin of her neck causing her to moan her name. He bit her gently, as if to experiment with her reaction toward his doings and she did moans louder. She felt his smile on the skin of her neck.

His calloused finger gently tugged the strap of her nightgown off her shoulder. He kissed lower to her collarbone and kissed the arc of her shoulder. It was very sexy and arousing in such a delicate way. He kissed higher back to her neck, to the back of her ear. Her head was tilted to the side to give him as much space he required.

"Do you want to do this Katniss?" he whispered meanwhile his hands travelled to her sides and to her thigh and he pulled the fabric of her nightgown up till it was bunched at her hip.

"Yes," was all she said and with that, Finnick tugged at her earlobe gently and he pulled off her nightgown. All that was on her body is her simple black panties; the rest of her was exposed to him. He took a moment to admire the sight before him.

It almost sound like he breathed out the words "You are so beautiful," whiles his eyes stay engaged to her eyes. She wanted to cover herself from his sight, but the sight of him was also disarming, his chest was perfectly defined, and his broad shoulder made she felt safe, safe in his arms. His blond hair was mussed up and his eyes were brilliantly green.

He lowered himself back to her and planted soft kissed to her collarbones and lower to her breast. He took one nipple in his mouth. His thumb toyed with her other free nipple, earning gasp and moans from her mouth. He doesn't stay for long at her nipple, he moved lower to her flat belly thanks to the rigorous training to keep her fit and healthy. His naughty finger pulled off the only clothing on her body and she was naked before him. He looked up to her for a while with his mischievous smile and he kissed her sensitive part gently, teasing her and driving her crazy. Then, he rises and stood before her. His index finger landed on her fore head and trailed lower to her nose, to her lips, to her chest, to her belly, enunciating the feeling of butterflies in her belly and lower to her private part. His eyes were intently watching her and his face was serious.

His finger delved to her slick folds, causing her to arc her back in pleasure and moan out his name. Then, he slowly pushed one finger inside her, making her gasp in surprise as she never felt anything like it, how strange the feeling of his finger inside her. Then she started to move in and out slowly, heaving her chest with breath and turned her mind upside down. All she could think off right then was Finnick and his expert finger.

"Finnick please," she pleaded him as the pleasure of it was hanging and she felt an urge to let it go.

"You are so ready for me Katniss," he said and he pulled out his finger out of her and sucked his finger clean without taking his eyes off her. She got all hotter and more bothered by his doings.

"Just take me Finnick," she surrendered to him and his lips tilted up to a naughty smile.

"The pleasure is mine," he said and took off his boxer shorts, revealing all of him to her. He was so beautiful. His length is intriguing her already and it was fully erected. Then, he lowered himself to her. Once again he asked her: "Do you really want to do this?" inn his husky and bothered voice.

"Yes, I want to Finnick," she said and with that, he entered her slowly. His dick was definitely bigger than his finger which caused her to again gasp in the strange feeling of it.

"Damn Katniss, you're so tight," he said and hissed.

He stopped when he reached her barrier and he looked at her in the eye as if asking for the permission and she slightly nodded. With that, he pushed deeper, breaking her wall, causing her to wince in pain.

"Hush… It's okay Katniss," he comforted her. She appreciated the fact that he doesn't move for a while. "Take your time," he said to her ear and she nodded.A moment later, when she was accustomed to the pain, she nodded for him to continue. He thrust in and out slowly at first, not intending to flick any more pain to her.

The, she felt an urge for more. "Faster Finnick, please," and he did just that. He moved faster and faster by seconds, enrapturing her completely in the state of bliss. Their moans and ragged breath filled the air. He moved faster and it was like he was trying to climb into her.

She felt a deep clenching in her belly and she poured herself out with the screams of his name. Not long after that, he followed her and collapsed on top of her.

"Oh my God," he said and moved to the side of her. He looked at her and said "That was amazing, you are amazing," he breathed out. His eyes were still flashing that brilliant green and she smiled up to him.

"You are amazing too," she said and he kissed her.

That night, they sleep entangled in each other naked limbs and for the first time in 6 years after everything was ripped away from them, they were able to sleep without any nightmares.

~XOXO~

AN: Hello! This is my very first Hunger Games Fanfiction! What do you think of it? I just love and love and love FINNICK! He is damn sweet! I hope you like this and please please please review and tell me what you think of it :) Thnak you again for reading :D.


End file.
